1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to appliances, and particularly to a can opener, press and lid remover for opening canned food that includes a can opener, a press, a magnetic lid remover, and a spout for removing liquids.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are solid food products, such as meats, tuna, salmon and the like, that are canned with a high content of liquid, such as water or oil and the like. This liquid is at times smelly and not desirable to remain in the food product so it is necessary to remove the liquid from the solid food during food preparation. Usually, this involves using a can opener and cutting the lid from the can. Some then hold the cut lid against the can contents with their hands. The can is inverted to let the liquid substance drain from the can. However, it has been found that because of the sharp edges, fingers get cut. Also, this procedure is messy and ineffective, especially with the old and young, because a limited amount of force can be applied, based on the hand clamping strength.
Accordingly, devices have been used that, once the can lid is cut, the can is placed in a device to press out the liquid. This also has been found to be ineffective and messy, because when the liquid substance is squeezed out, it goes all over countertops, tables and other areas where such presses are used. Additionally, once the lid has been pressed into the can, it has to be removed, and the sharp edges of the lid have been found to be hazardous.
Thus, a can opener, press and lid remover solving the aforementioned problems is desired.